Oliver's Haircut
by Zovid
Summary: Oliver has always had bad hair, well his new hair cut can really change it. ONESHOT


**Oliver's Haircut** by: _Toxas_

Ever since I've known Oliver, his hair has been terrible. When I first met him he had such long hair I almost thought he was a girl. He had always wondered why I kept calling him Olivia instead of Oliver. Maybe if he had a decent hair cut then I wouldn't have to have to call him Olivia. You would call him Olivia too if you saw him with longer hair then me! But whatever. And then there was third grade where he got that dreadful bowl hair cut. Oh man, think how embarrassing that was for _me_! I mean, my best friend who looked and acted like a dork. But whatever, I still love him as a best friend of course.

And then in sixth grade it sucked even more. His mom curled his hair! Not extreme but it still looked weird. I wanted to shave it all off. And by the way curls on Oliver looks very unattractive. Not that I think he's attractive, because he's a dork and yeah off that topic. Our freshman year his hair looked alright I guess. It wasn't fantastic but it was better then the years before. But anyways this year it's not like it's any better. It's somewhat longish like it was when I first met him and it kind of hangs in front of his eyes.

So now I'm on my way to Oliver's locker and I haven't seen him or Miley since yesterday when Oliver drove us home yesterday. Normally he doesn't drive us because he thinks that Miley or I should waste gas. But he said he had to do something. Well anyways we were going out to eat. I was about to turn the corner when Miley ran into me.

"Lilly you'll never guess." She squealed. Oh no. That doesn't sound good.

"What?" Miley grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me to Oliver's locker a lot faster. My jaw dropped as I saw Oliver's new hair cut. Oh. My. God. His hair! He had cut it and it was so short and so HOT! Not that I- oh screw it, Oliver Oken looked hot with his new hair cut. My eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Oliver!?" I called. He looked over to me and gave me an embarrassed grin. He ran his hand through his now short hair. Seriously I could be drooling and I wouldn't have known.

"I know it's kind of short and different and I remembered when you said I should cut my hair a bit shorter because I started to look like a girl so I went to get a haircut yesterday and-"

"OLIVER YOU LOOK HOT!" Crap. I did **not** just say that. I must have by the look on both Miley and Oliver's face. I could feel my face burn up. "I mean, I – nice hair cut." I tripped over my words and I adjusted my beanie trying to keep myself busy.

"Uhm…tha-"

"Oh my god you two are so annoying. Just go out already." Miley said pushing me towards Oliver. My hands flew to his shoulders and I turned my head towards the pop diva and glared at her. "Whatever, I'll meet you guys in the parking lot, when your done confessing your undying love." Miley said as Jake passed by and she looped her with his. I could vaguely hear Jake say something about us. I pulled away from Oliver and blushed.

"Miley's crazy isn't she." I said not making eye contact.

"Crazy, definitely. But she's not completely wrong." Oliver said and I looked up at him. His hair. His hair! Oh my gosh his hair was such a turn on. "Lil, we've known each other since like forever and I guess I think that maybe…" Okay so his incapability of asking a girl out was a bit of a turn off, but still cute. I just nodded.

"Yeah Oliver." I stopped him from further embarrassing himself. So did the rules count for best friends who have known each other for like their whole life? And by rules I mean. No kissing until after the third date. Well it looks like Oliver was going to answer my question as he leaned forward. I think I'll mess with him. I put my hand up. "What are you doing?" Oliver blushed and I couldn't help but grin at him. I pushed myself up and crashed my lips against his own. When we pulled away Oliver was grinning like the same old dork from third grade.

"So…my hair cut, you think it's hot?" I blushed and then smirked as I hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

"Great you two are going out, let's go! I'm starving!" Miley said coming back from around the corner, probably never leaving in the first time. Whatever. All I can say now is that Oliver finally has good hair.


End file.
